


Go Fish

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Stripping, leading to smut, use ur imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack play strip-go fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Ths was really fun to write and was supposed to be really funny...

"Nope, take a card and strip bitch!" Jack yells at Mark. They're playing strip poker without the poker part; but Go Fish instead. (There weren't enough people, two isn't enough for poker.)

"If you insist." He says pulling his shirt off. Jack just stares. He has seen Mark shirtless before, but now, in the low light at 3 AM: _**hot damn**_

Mark smirks. "Like what you see, Jackaboy?"

"Maybe. Got any eights?"

"Fuck, yep. How am I loosing this?"

"I don't know, hand it over." The younger man reaches across the pile in the middle to take his card.

"Got any Kings?"

"Nope."

"Goddamnit." He stands up to shimmy his pants down. When he throws them to the side Mark says to him "You're wearing entirely too many clothes still."

"Is that an offer to take them off?" Now it's Jacks turn to smirk.

"Hell yes." Mark says as he crawls closer to Jack.

The whole scenario is funny; them laughing into each other and slowly becoming familiar with the others body.

The cards are forgotten on the floor, as well as Jacks' shirt, and the laughs turn into moans and whines and _oh god why haven't we done this before?_

The kisses are full of heat and Jack thinks he'll die from pleasure as the older man makes his way down his neck. "Oh my fookin' god Mark please." Jacks' head is turned letting the other trail an open mouth under his ear.

"Mhmm" He moves so that he's straddling Jack, who is now lying on the floor. "What do you want?" Mark says quietly.

Jack can only think of one word: _anything._


End file.
